


S1asher's smut collection

by S1ashers



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Chungha (Musician), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1ashers/pseuds/S1ashers
Summary: just some oneshots for the horny babies of the night. 18+
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Reader, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Chungha/Lee Sunmi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The day was getting busier by every second and your boss kept throwing new assignments to complete by the end of the day, You wanted to rest up and cuddle with Chan but you also wanted to complete every thing as much as you could. Your co-worker, Changbin, was nice enough to invite you to lunch but you sadly declined so you wouldn't get yelled at by your supervisor. 

"Come on y/n, It's just one little break." Changbin begged as he tugged on your blazer like a child waiting for their parent.

"Chang, For the fourth time no." You sighed as you turned back to finish working on scanning documents and putting them in a file a to z

As time passed, It was time for you to clock out. You hurried to the front office official and clocked out practically running home to chan, sweat dripping down your forehead and your kitten heels giving you a few more blister than you had yesterday.

Once you reached your apartment, You threw your blazer, heels, and keys on the floor and landing on the couch. when you were about to close your eyes you heard a slight buzzing, You couldn't put your finger on it but it sounded awfully familiar. 

you tipped toed to your bedroom and heard faint moans and whines coming from behind the door, you opened the door revealing Chan bouncing himself on a vibrator wearing your sweatshirt and cat ears. His whines slightly turning you on as you rubbed your clit and sat on your knees next to him nibbling on his skin.

"ah~ y/n faster." chan moaned as he sniffed the sweatshirt and grinded against the vibrator putting all his might into it. 

"You must've missed me when i was gone for work." You whispered into his ear and teasingly pinched his nipples, so many dirty thoughts ran through your mind as you watched him become surprised. 

Chan jumped and pulled the vibrator from inside him and panted as he watch you hover over him, "Y/n i didn't notice you were home yet." Chan said as he gulped and bundled up into a ball.

"Since i caught you in the act, That means i can punish you baby." you said in a low growl and started taking off your dress shirt and bottoms.

Chan just sat there watching you get undress desperately scared of what could happen next, his cock leaked of pre-cum and twitched as your hand hovered near it. He wanted you to peg him and spank him till he couldn't feel his ass anymore. you gave his cock a little slap and dragged you on the bed sitting him on your lap.

As he desperately tried to escape, you gripped onto his legs and started slapping the hell out of his ass till they turned red enough to become a tomato.

"This is for touching yourself without permission and this is for not sitting in one place while i was gone." You scolded as his ass started to burn with the multiple slaps he was given. 

"I'm sorry y/n, Please forgive me!" Chan begged as he tried to escape from your grip and tears fell from his face, He was in so much pain that it soon turned into pleasure.

you laid him on the bed and grabbed a black box from the drawer, The box contained strapons of different shapes, sizes, and colors. After a few exchanges, You settled on a 7in black strap. Chan's eyes widen as you put it on and made your way over to the bed.

Chan automatically got on his knees and sucking the strap, His tongue swirling along the shaft and his hands tracing down to the realistic silicon testicles. You moaned at the sight of him taking it all in his mouth, With a some thrusting you began face fucking chan and watching him choke as you ran your hand through his platinum blonde locks. 

he gagged gripping onto the back of your thighs trying to push his head away but you held his head in place as you reached the back of his throat feeling the warmth of his mouth on your strap, You released him letting chan cough and take quick breather before laying him down and placing his legs on your shoulder and shoving your cock inside.

"Y/n wait it hurts." Chan complained as he squirmed around and winced at the strap being shoved in him.

"Just wait it'll get better." You said as you position yourself and started pounding chan making the headboard bang against the wall and causing the bed to squeak.

Chan choked on his moans as he gripped the sheets and rubbed his hands over his nipples, You bent down and began licking and sucking on his pink nipples giving them love and leaving little hickeys around them. He arched his back as you reached his prostate thrusting deeper and continuing hitting it.

his eyes rolled back and his tongue dropped from his mouth, Chan whined as he was close to his high but you kept stroking his cock over simulating him causing him to turn his whines into squeaks and beg for you to let him cum. 

"Y/n let me cum, I can't hold it any longer." he whined as he busted and his cum flew onto your stomach and onto his cheek. 

you pulled out and slapped the strap against his tongue for a bit then you traveled down to his hole licking and sucking it as he gripped your hair pushing you further into his ass, You rubbed his rim till he cummed for a second time panting.

Chan laid on your breasts sucking your nipples as you rubbed his back, "Go ahead and say it chan, I want you to tell me what i want to hear." you commanded as you pulled him away from your chest. 

"I'm your little whore till you give me a new name." Chan answered cutely as he played with your breasts squeezing them and jiggling them into his mouth.


	2. Focus on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content , Strong language , messy writing , abuse.

The lights were low and the audience was quiet, music boomed through the speakers as the models walked the catwalk revealing this season’s collection. Irene watched in awe as a certain model captured her eye, The way their waist was small and snatched, their lips bright pink and just right, and their eyes staring into irene’s soul as she walked by and strutted for the paparazzi.

As the model made her way back, she sighed and quickly tried to remove her outfit and change before her supervisor came in to check. She struggled trying to take the necklace off resulting it to break and fall all over the floor, Sooyoung hurried to pick up the pieces and put them together while her shirt was half on half off. The supervisor noticed the mess and stomped towards sooyoung grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her from the room.

“I thought I told you not to mess up, You knew how important this day is for me and you decided to ruin it.” They shouted in her face as they started to slap her and shove her against the wall.

“I’m sorry, but the stupid necklace wouldn’t budge.” Sooyoung said quietly as she placed her hand on her cheek and felt heat coming from it.

The supervisor threw Sooyoung to the ground and began kicking her in the stomach repeatedly while she begged for them to stop and trying to alert the other models. Her stomach ached in pain as she tried to stand to her feet and fix her outfit, Sooyoung limped to the makeup chair as tears fell down her face. The makeup artist felt bad for Sooyoung but kept to herself, Irene took a small glass of tequila from the server’s platter and chugged the drink like it was gonna run away from her.

Sooyoung walked back onto the catwalk as if nothing happened backstage, bruises showed on her shoulders and her stomach still aches in pain but that didn’t stop her from finishing her part and breaking free right after. Irene noticed this time she wasn’t smiling, But she had a blank cold expression instead of a cheerful one. It was if she changed into a robot or something but something wasn’t right.

Once the show ended, Sooyoung packed her things and headed towards the bar across the street. She sat at the counter and focused herself on the rum and coke sitting in front of her, Mascara tears melted down her face as she drank her problems away or at least tried to.


End file.
